


The Open And The Closed

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Closeted, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Helping out, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Secret Crush, marcel is at first closeted but slowly opens up and tells his feelings, openly gay, scared of rejection, scotty is open abt how he feels but is scared of being rejected, slowly opening up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Scotty Is open about how he is and doesn't seem to have a problem, but Marcel on the other hand is the opposite and keeps it to himself and tries to ignore how he really is and tries to cover it saying that he is just confident in him being straight, though not everything can be hidden from a best friend who has a secret crush on you.





	The Open And The Closed

Scotty listened to his best friend, Marcel, ramble about random things, either games or people and to which he would reply to them with his own opinions. The two were basically inseparable when it came to many things, though there were the times where the two would get heated about something stupid, but in the end the two would be laughing. Though it all came to a small stop when the words of "I really need to get out of the closet for fucks sake." Were released to into the air. It was almost silent, just almost though as the two looked at each other. Marcel had his hands over his mouth, he knew Scotty was fine with it as he was open about how he felt "Did you just-?" "F-fuck off! I didn't say anything!" A small laugh was let out by the taller as the shorter got more flustered. He didn't mean to say it out loud, did he?

Scotty smiled as Marcel told him about how he felt trapped and that he couldn't get out of his own little closet in his head after being so used to it for years. The two talked to each other and the smaller was surprised when he was told by the other male he used to be stuck, but after leaving it for once he felt free and that he would be able to do that someday when he was comfortable. The taller's face flushing when he was given a smile. Of course there was still that in the mix for the brunet, his crush on his best friend who just recently opened up to him a bit more. Scotty kept it hidden from Marcel and the others out of his fear. The man of color saw this and smirked at his friend "Is someone flustered?" He asked as he smiled brighter and then placed his hand on theirs "N-no!" He only got a laugh in response before hearing "You totally fucking are!" He rolled his eyes at the shorter "Am not!"

Marcel held their hand softly as he intertwined his with theirs. Scotty looked anywhere, but the other "Scotty booty.." "Yes, Marcy?" "You know you're cute right." A small snort left them as he rolled his eyes "Bull shit." "Scott! I'm serious! You're really fucking cute!" "W-well I can say the same to you, Mar." He told as he looked at them to see the big smile was still on their face along with a small blush. Marcel hugged them and Scotty hugged back after a few seconds "I love you, Scotty.." A small sigh was let out as he relaxed and hugged them a bit tighter "I love you too, Marcel.." The two pulled back and stared each other in the eyes before they started to crack up. In the end though everything turned out good with the boyfriends holding hands and relaxing. Marcel and Scotty slowly opened up for their relationship seeing as the smaller was still a bit in the closet, though the other was kinda thankful.


End file.
